1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method of a two-dimensional and naked eye type stereoscopic switchable display device, and more particularly, the display method of a two-dimensional and naked eye type stereoscopic switchable display device showing a viewer whether or not his position is in the stereoscopic image regions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As monitor related technologies have progressed in recent years, stereoscopic display technologies and related applications have also developed flourishingly. The principle of the stereoscopic display technology includes delivering different images respectively to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer to give to the viewer a feeling of gradation and depth in the images, thereby generating the stereoscopic effect in the cerebrum of the viewer by analyzing and overlapping the images received separately by the left eye and the right eye.
In general, the conventional stereoscopic display technologies may be substantially divided into two major types, which are the glasses type and the naked eye type (auto stereoscopic type). However, the glasses may cause inconvenience when the glasses type stereoscopic display device is being used. Without the requirement of wearing the glasses, therefore, the naked eye type stereoscopic display device becomes popular in industry.
The conventional naked eye type stereoscopic display device includes a display panel and a parallax barrier. A left eye image and a right eye image are displayed on the display panel, and then are separated by passing through the parallax barrier. Then, the left eye image and the right eye image are emitted toward the left eye and the right eye of the viewer at the different angles respectively. Therefore, the stereoscopic image is displayed. However, there are a plurality of left eye image regions and a plurality of right eye image regions alternately arranged in the three-dimensional space, thereby preventing the viewer from seeing the stereoscopic image at all perspectives and positions. Moreover, if the left eye image and the right eye image are not respectively delivered to the left eye and the right eye of the viewer exactly and properly, the viewer may feel uncomfortable or dizzy.
Accordingly, a display method, which also determines whether or not the viewer's position is in the stereoscopic image regions, is a main objective in the field.